


Starting Over

by afrakaday



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Earth, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/pseuds/afrakaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cylon technology saves Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



 

“You sure this is going to work, Saul?”

The Colonel shot an annoyed look at Bill. “No. But sure as hell worth a shot.”

“Bill,” Laura croaked. “Relax.” She beckoned him closer, squeezing Saul’s hand and then Bill’s. “I’m not ready to leave you two yet.”

“Okay, boys,” Ellen Tigh said as she flounced into the room. The white lab coat was incongruous, but the way she bent over and clucked at Saul was not. “Out. Now.”

Bill and Saul both kissed Laura on the cheek, then went out to what passed for a waiting room on the basestar. The surging phosphorescent line circling the room would tell them how she was doing.

“Lee thinks we’re crazy for letting Ellen take Sam and the basestars,” Bill commented once the silence became too oppressive. “He thinks we should have destroyed it all.”

Saul shrugged. “How could we ever say no to either of our women?”

Bill let that sink in for a moment, then draped an arm across Saul’s shoulders, drawing him close. “I know it’s not easy to let her go.”

“It’s the right thing to do, this time.” Saul brought a flask out of his jacket pocket and took a long draught before handing it to Bill, who declined. “She says we’ll see each other again.”

“Hard to believe she’s not jealous.”

Saul shook his head. “She’s been different since she came back. Back to being a scientist and not the same old Ellen, ya know?”

“The old Ellen definitely wouldn’t have offered to cure our girlfriend.”

“It’s not like she isn’t getting anything out of it.” Namely, _Galactica_. Ellen had gotten wind of Lee’s plan to send Sam and the rest of the fleet into the nearest star, and promptly recruited Baltar to help her put her newly rediscovered scientist skills to use to recreate again what Baltar had done first: a cure for Laura’s cancer. Her price had been one very old, very beat-up battlestar. “To accompany us in our journey,” she’d said. “Our technology can cure her, too.”

Ellen had been surprisingly accepting of the relationship that had evolved between Bill, Saul, and Laura. While she’d always known about Bill and Saul’s deep and abiding love for one another, the fact that they’d introduced a woman who wasn’t her into their relationship had surprised her at first. “She must mean a lot to you,” she’d said to Saul when she caught him by himself one day on the surface of the planet. His eyes were red, not with the effects of booze but with emotion. Bill and Laura were snuggled under a tarp in the distance.

“Hard to see her go through this again,” he said. “And him, too.”

“Oh, Saul,” she said, wrapping her arm around his waist. “I can help.”

 

* * *

 

Laura bounced back even more quickly from her second cure than the first. Less responsibility and more fresh air helped.

Ellen credited the cylon technology, of course. Cottle refused to comment on the hows or whys, but begrudgingly gave Laura permission to leave the infirmary just a day after Ellen’s treatment had concluded.

“You’ve got more lives than a Cylon, young lady,” he said with a shake of his head, leaving Ellen and Laura alone in the lobby of the makeshift hospital.

“I guess I am part Cylon now,” Laura said thoughtfully. “But I feel so good that I can’t feel bad about it.” She ran her fingers over the auburn fuzz covering her scalp and sighed as she covered it up with her unnaturally dark wig. “You didn’t have any tech that could have given me my hair back?”

“Sorry about that,” Ellen said, twirling her own long blond locks around her index finger.

“Well. Take care out there, Ellen,” Laura said, then paused, considering her next words carefully. “This planet’s big enough for all of us, you know.”

Ellen wrinkled her nose. “It’s not that, it’s just...this planet isn’t big enough for _me_. Not anymore.”

“I see,” Laura said, even though she didn’t. Part of her was apprehensive about entrusting the remnants of Colonial technology to Ellen Tigh. Another part of her didn’t mind seeing her leave. But with her cure thrown into the mix, the decision had been surprisingly easy. Laura wasn’t ready to depart for the Shore, having just gotten to Earth. The people she cared about most were _here_ , and they weren’t going anywhere yet.

“Bill’s on his way up here,” Ellen commented from beside the window to the infirmary. “Guess I’ll have to go find Saul myself.”

Laura could appreciate that Ellen might not want to see the three of them together -- and Saul might want to avoid an awkward situation. She stood and gathered together the plaid wool blanket that she’d been bundled up in when Bill and Saul had brought her to the infirmary, struggling to breathe.

“Thank you, Ellen,” Laura said, giving the woman’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving the infirmary and running to Bill. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Take me _home_ ,” she said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been so long since they’d been together like this: hungry for one another, predatory and playful.

Saul had arrived home, his unpatched eye puffy and red. Bill gently removed Laura’s bare feet from his lap -- they’d engaged in one of their old pasttimes while waiting for their lover to return home--and gotten up to embrace him.

His sad face had brightened at the sight of them, and he wrapped his arms around Bill first, blindly reaching out for Laura to bring her into the fold.

“Love you both,” he said in his rough staccato voice.

“We love you too, Saul,” Laura said, snuggling up against him. The three of them fit together so perfectly, with Saul’s arm over her shoulders holding her tight, Bill’s arm around his waist. “Gods, it’s good to be together.”

“Bed. Now,” Bill said.

Laura giggled at the Admiral’s use of his most commanding tone.

Saul’s fingers started working on Bill’s belt buckle, and Bill and Laura leaned in from opposite sides of his face to kiss him. His hands lost track of their purpose, driven instead to stroke Bill’s cock through his pants as his tongue sought Laura’s sweet mouth. The three-way kiss was something they’d perfected back in Bill’s quarters, when Laura was too weak to do much else.

Mouths, ears, teeth, lips-- three sets of each, all a distraction to their necessary primary objective of reaching the bed. Laura broke the kiss and stepped in the direction of their sleeping alcove, tugging them reluctantly behind her as they broke apart with a loud smack of their mouths. Their eyes followed the sway of Laura’s backside as she approached the wide bed and stopped in her tracks to admire the heavy carved headboard.

“It’s so beautiful,” she sighed. “You really made this place feel like home a while I was getting my Cylon cure.”

“Bill needed something to distract himself, and apparently my charms weren’t enough,” Saul joked.

“Saul helped too,” Bill said as he unbuttoned his denim work shirt and hung it on the back of a chair.

Laura was busy turning down the covers and admiring the subtle signs of each of the Twelve Colonies etched decoratively into the wood.

“I can’t believe we’ll get to sleep here each night,” she said. “No sneaking around this time.”

Saul had stripped down to his shorts and eased down next to her, gently guiding her to lie down on her side, pressing the front of his body against her back and stroking his hand along her hip.

“Get over here, Bill,” Saul said.

His boots finally lined up neatly enough for his liking, Bill stood and pulled off his shorts so that he was gloriously nude as he joined his lovers in their bed for the first time.

“You’re overdressed,” he said to Laura, his voice husky with love.

“Mmm. You’re not,” she said, squealing when Saul’s fingers left her hip to delve down the front of her panties.

“Get her pants. I’ll get her top,” he ordered Saul.

“Yes, sir.” Saul smirked as he pushed himself up to a sitting position and began dragging Laura’s pants down her hips. Her satin panties, damp with arousal, followed their path to a heap on the floor.

Bill’s broad hands swept up and under her shirt, gently bringing her black t-shirt up and over her head.

“Oops, sorry,” he said when he pulled the shirt away and found that he’d sent the dark wig askew.

“Frak it,” Laura said, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. “I’m done with that thing. Even if I do currently have less hair than Saul.”

“You’re more bare than me down here,” Saul pointed out, bringing his face to her mound and inhaling deeply. “Gods, Laura, you smell so good.”

She shuddered as Saul parted her folds and began gently exploring her with his tongue. Her hips began to rock of their own accord, setting a rhythm that she soon noticed Saul’s whole body was following as well. Bill’s hand was beneath Saul, stroking his cock through his fist.

“Oh, frak, that’s hot,” Bill said, watching as Saul feasted on Laura. She reached for Bill and ran her hand through his thick hair, tugging gently.

“Bill, c’mere,” she whimpered. “Keep jacking Saul but I want you to kiss me.”

He tried to shift closer to her, but his hand on Saul’s cock stopped her short. “Saul, move up this way a little.”

Saul complied without interrupting his efforts, to Laura’s near-relief. “Gods, just a little more,” she begged.

Saul had shifted up the bed so that he was perpendicular to Laura, and Bill could finally kiss her while still stroking Saul. His mouth caressed her lips, gently at first but soon with more pressure. “You gonna come?” he asked her, squeezing Saul harder.

“So close,” she panted, writhing against him as they kissed. Her breasts strained from her chest, attracting Bill’s attention.

He buried his face between them, and Laura carefully reached behind her back to unhook and remove her bra. The satisfying arch of her back while Saul’s tongue stroked her clit felt amazing, and it only got better when Bill’s mouth moved to her bare, tightly peaked nipple. She could feel the pressure building from within as Bill alternately sucked and worried at her nipple with his teeth, and Saul’s tongue swirled around her soaking pussy.

“I’ve got an idea,” Bill purred in her ear. “Shift up for a second.”

Laura didn’t as much comply as go pliant, as Bill situated himself beneath her so that she lay on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder. She could feel his thick erection pressing against her ass. She wriggled her hips, and the feeling of the tip of Bill’s hot dick sliding against the crack of her ass paired with Saul’s tongue sweeping flat against her clit nearly sent her careening over the edge.

“C’mon, babe,” Bill whispered, flexing his hips up off the sheets. His right hand was still hard at work, pumping Saul’s cock with even strokes. “Help me out.”

She slid a hand beneath her and found Bill’s cock. It slid easily into her entrance, and even if it did bump Saul on the nose on the way in, it didn’t slow Saul down at all.

“Yes, yes,” she chanted. She was so full, it was so much. “Holy...motherfrakking...frak...yes!” Her body spasmed in pleasure, and Saul gave her a few last gentle licks before she finally pushed him away when it got to be too much. Bill picked up on the cue and gently disengaged his cock’s hold on her pussy.

Her mind was blissfully clear of everything but the heavy breathing of the men who had collapsed beside her. The men who, she eventually came to realize, were still sporting some serious wood.

“You should still frak each other,” she said, pouting slightly.

“This was all about you, sweetheart,” Saul said.

“And us,” Bill added, reaching across Laura to stroke the side of Saul’s face. “Starting over. Together.”

“Together,” Laura repeated. She trailed an exploratory trail up her stomach to her breasts, marveling at the pleasure that emanated when she circled her left nipple and the way the skin puckering in anticipation mirrored the resurgence of sensation between her legs. “You know, I can hardly believe it, but I am good to go again.”

She smiled at Bill, then Saul, then rolled over onto her stomach and lifted her hips, enticing them with her ass.

“Bill in the middle, I think,” she said. “Finish what you started.”

 


End file.
